


Dimension Falls

by LCDNewOrder



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCDNewOrder/pseuds/LCDNewOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover. Rick and Morty find themselves in Gravity Falls after being discovered by Dipper. The two are chasing a dimension-eating being, which Rick believes to be hiding out in Gravity Falls. Between adjusting to their new surroundings and befriending the inhabitants of the town, Dipper and Rick try and figure out just what could have drawn the two to Gravity Falls Takes place inbetween Season 1 and 2 in the Gravity Falls timeline, and before The Wedding Squanchers in the Rick and Morty timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blinded By The Light

Saturday July 28th. The middle of the Summer.

On the surface, it could've been any other day of the Summer. But in the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, this particular Summer day was about to get a whole lot weirder. And considering Gravity Falls penchant for being incredibly weird in the first place, this was quite the extraordinary day indeed.

For the Pines family, Saturday July 28th was a day of rest, relaxation and plenty of frivolities. The time was 5 o'clock in the afternoon and on the front lawn of the recently rebuilt Mystery Shack, everybody was having as much fun as they could manage. Mabel and Soos were involved in a particularly intense Nyarf War, the pair ducking and weaving through trees while shooting plenty of rubber darts at each other. Wendy was relaxing underneath a shady redwood tree pouring over the latest issue of  _Indie Fuzz_. Stan was sitting on the front porch watching his grand-niece and employee fire rubber bullets at one another with a Pitt Cola in his hand and a smile of satisfaction on his face. He'd recently suckered over 100 tourists out of their money that morning by getting Soos to engage in a backyard wrestling event with a Chupacabra (In reality, just Gompers with a ton of latex and fur glued to his body).

Dipper was lying on his bed, basking in the mid-afternoon breeze, the fan spinning lazily above him. Despite repeated requests from Mabel and Soos, Dipper had declined to join in with their game under the pretense of a having a sore stomach. In reality, several things had been troubling Dipper lately, such as the myriad of questions regarding the strange disturbances he had seen in Gravity Falls. The Summer was half-over and he still had no clue as to what that demon Bill Cipher meant about "a mysterious darkness" descending upon the town, nor the identity of the mysterious author, whose journal had been a lifeline for Dipper the past month and a half.

Dipper got up, viewing the state of his and Mabel's room. The floor was strewn with various knick-knacks and items of interest: A broken mini-golf course, Mabel's  _Sev'ral Timez_ DVD and of course, the journal. The journal which had guided Dipper through thick and thin throughout the past Summer. The journal which had saved not only his life, but that of his sister, Stan and countless others in Gravity Falls. Dipper had spent hours pouring over its contents, trying to uncover every secret and mystery contained within its pages.

Suddenly, a loud whooshing noise erupted from the woods outside the Mystery Shack. Dipper sprung up and peered out the window. He noticed various woodland creatures, along with several gnomes, running out of the bushes in fright. Dipper then noticed a large beam of white light emanating in the distance, but within an instant it was gone.

He began to panic. What if Bill had come back to seek revenge on the Pines family? What if some unstoppable beast of pure evil somehow materialised way into the forest? What if his family was in sudden danger? And on Saturday of all days, too.

Dipper took a deep breath. The heat was getting to him. He must have imagined the blast of light in the distance. Nobody else seemed to react to it, judging by the reaction on the front lawn. Sure enough, Mabel was still out on the front lawn, chasing after one of the stray deer with a look of pure glee on her face. Was it possible the events of the past few weeks had been getting to him? Was the blast merely a figment of his imagination?

No.

Dipper knew nothing in this town could be chalked up to the imagination. Kicking open the door, Dipper walked down the stairs with a look of determination on his face. He had to find out what the cause of the blast was. This was too troubling of an event to pass up. Spying the woods in the distance, Dipper walked out the front door of the Mystery Shack, before-

"Hey kid!"

Dipper turned around to see the imposing figure of his great uncle Stan looking down at him.

"Where the heck are you headed this time of the day?"

Dipper scrambled to think of an excuse.

"Uhh, you know, just going for a wander around the forest. Thought I might get some fresh air on this lovely afternoon."

Stan furrowed his brow, while Dipper's sense of uneasiness grew. Stan stared at the boy for what seemed like an eternity, before erupting into a bout of laughter.

"No skin off my back, kid. Just be sure to be back here by 6PM, it gets pretty dangerous out here at night."

Dipper breathed a sigh of relief, before reassuring Stan he wouldn't be gone long. He ran past his sister, still deeply in pursuit of a runaway deer, and made his way into the forest.

* * *

 

Peering through the trees, Dipper tried to figure out what on earth could have caused the blast. There didn't seem to be any particular damage or debris surrounding the forest. Dipper wondered if he'd merely imagined the blast. After all, no one else at the Mystery Shack had seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary (and considering the amount of strange happenings that occurred on a weekly basis at the Shack, that was saying something.)

"It can't have been Bill, I haven't seen head or tail of him since he entered Grunkle Stan's mind." Dipper monologued to himself, his eyes peeled for any sudden disturbances. "And I'm definitely sure it wasn't those Manotaurs, they don't seem like the kind of guys who'd be able to conjure up that kind of light source".

Dipper pored over the journal, in an effort to decipher just what had caused the event. But nothing he found within the battered pages seemed to provide any insight into what had just occurred. Unbeknownst to Dipper, he found himself wandering into the middle of a clearing with his face buried too deep into the journal to pay any attention to his surroundings.

"Ughh, this is stupid! I was probably just imagining things." Dipper yelled to no one in particular, throwing his hands up in despair. "Maybe the weather's been getting to my head, it has been hotter than usual lately." he mused. Dipper sat down on a stump by the edge of the clearing, before taking notice of the clearing. "Woah, I don't think I've been this far into the woods before, this place looks unnatural".

Just then, Dipper noticed a sudden chill, as if temperature had suddenly dropped 10 degrees or so. Then the wind began to pick up and all the trees around him began. Fearing for his life, Dipper jumped behind the bushes. The whistling noise had reached a crescendo. Suddenly a bright light, like a flashbang exploded in the middle of the clearing. Dipper was knocked onto his back, his eyes blinded from the force of the explosion.

A greenish-looking portal had materialised in the centre of the clearing. Out of the portal stepped two figures, their silhouettes in stark contrast to the brightness. His eyes still blurry, Dipper struggled to make out the two figures from the bush. One looked quite tall, with a number of spiky shapes emerging from its head. The other was roughly the same height as Dipper, with an odd growth draped around its head. With his head throbbing like crazy, Dipper struggled to stand up, before giving in and losing consciousness entirely. A squeaky, post-pubescent voice called out from the clearing.

_"Aw jeez Rick, wh-where the hell are we now?"_


	2. Moonage Daydream

_"Where are we, Rick?"_

_" Well Morty, judging by the amount redwood trees in our vicinity, I'm pretty sure we're somewhere in the *urrp* Pacific Northwest. God I hope we're not in Portland, I've had enough weirdness for today...."_

_"Well, h-how did we get here Rick? I mean weren't we chasing some interdimensional being or something? W-w-where's that gone Rick?"_

_"Look Morty, we have to find our bearings, that thing can't be too far from us."_  
  
_"W-well why did we just crash land in the middle of the forest? Whose idea was that?"_

_"I've got no clue where the hell we are, Morty. This stupid thing must have malfunctioned or something.  I'm afraid we might be stuck here, at least until I can fix the portal gun, anyway."_

_"We're stuck here?! I-I-I can't believe you Rick, that thing could be eating our entire dimension apart and we're supposed to just sit by? What's with you Rick?"_

_"Morty calm down, you're acting hysterical. I knew I should've never let you use this thing in the first place"_

_"Hysterical?! Coming from the guy who spends his free time engineering monsters?!"_

* * *

 

Dipper stood up. Still a bit dizzy, he was unsure what had caused him to pass out. Last he remembered he was in the middle of a clearing trying to find out what caused the blast, when he was knocked unconscious. He could hear voices in the distance. Dipper got up, wincing slightly due to the fall and surveyed the area. He noticed an old man in a lab coat and bluish-grey hair and a boy in a yellow shirt and blue jeans were standing a couple of metres away, engaged in a shouting match. Dipper stared at them for a few seconds, before he realised.  _They were the ones who'd caused the blast._

Dipper screamed and began to run away. However in his haste, he failed to notice a rock infront of him and tripped, falling flat on his face. He could hear footsteps approaching him. He rolled over and saw the two figures staring down at him.

"Oh great Rick, look what you've done now. You've terrified the locals with your creepy ways." The younger one declared. The older one, presumably Rick, glared back at him.  
  
"Well it's not my fault you the one who *urp* forgot to properly calibrate the damn portal gun. The one time I let you be in charge of the thing and you manage to screw it up in the worst possible way."  
  
"Well maybe you should've taught me how to use the damn thing in the first place!" the younger one shouted back.

Dipper just looked at the two bickering in front of him, both perplexed and stunned. He began to have serious doubts about whether the two had been the cause of the blast the two couldn't possibly be less cooperative if they tried.

Dipper nervously spoke up. "Who are you two and what are you doing here?!"  
  
The two stopped their shouting match for a second, realising their was someone witness to their infighting. The old man knelt down infront of Dipper.

"Okay okay okay, I believe some explanations are in order." He declared. The man then stretched out his hand towards Dipper.

"Greetings, my name is Rick. I'm a scientist. That sweaty weirdo over there is my grandson Morty. I believe you haven't introduced yourself yet. What's your name, kid?"

Dipper seemed cautious. He'd been warned countless times by authority figures never to approach strangers, and considering this Rick had just materialised, like The Terminator, Dipper didn't know whether to trust him or not. However, something inside of him sensed that the old man wasn't going to 

"I'm Dipper. Dipper Pines."

"Well Dipper, you mind telling us where the hell we are? I don't think I've ever encountered this dimension before. And believe me, I've travelled through a loooooooot of dimensions in my time."

Dipper looked confused. "Dimension? You mean you're not from around here?"

"Not on your life, kid. The two of us happen to be residents of dimension C-137."

Dipper looked puzzled.

"Well okay, you probably have no clue what that means, but the point is we aren't a couple of backwoods hicks messing around with fireworks, kid." explained Rick.

Dipper was still confused. "So if you two aren't from Gravity Falls, then what on earth are you doing out here in the middle of the woods?"

Rick sighed, rubbing his temple. "Well, that's where things get complicated. Earlier today I was working on engineering a creature in my laboratory, utilising several complicated scientific procedures that required a LOT of time and concentration. Unfortunately, I let my gaze wander for a second and the creature broke out of his restraints, stealing one of my spare portal guns in the process. So now he's loose somewhere in this dimension, and the two of us have to get him back before he causes untold amounts of damage. "

Dipper's eyes sprung open in horror. "W-what kind of creature did you create?"  
  
"I genetically engineered the thing based on several DNA samples I'd taken from various aliens around the galaxy. The damn thing was probably created from at least half-a-dozen monstrosities me and Morty encountered in our travels."  
  
Dipper's jaw dropped. "Wait, aliens?!"  
  
Rick paused, as if he'd said too much. "There's *urp* a lot of details to the story kid, I'll fill you in later on."

"You still never explained why I had to come with you, Rick." Morty objected, understandably annoyed at being left out of the conversation. "How come you just all of a sudden become Mr. Exposition here, Rick? Be-because that's what you're doing right now. Should we really be telling this kid we met two minutes ago everything about the two of us"

Rick rolled his eyes at his grandson. "Morty for Christ's sake, there's an innocent child in front of us who has no clue about what we do. Could you keep your adolescent angst to yourself for about 5 seconds while I do the talking, okay?"

Morty folded his arms and muttered something underneath his breath. Dipper was amazed at the relationship between these two. For two supposed relatives, they sure swore at each other far more than seemed necessary.

"Hey Dipper, do you know anywhere me and my idiot grandson could crash for the night?" Rick asked. "We may have to stay in this dimension for a while, and I've got no clue how far the creature could be from this location, so we'll need to set up a base of operations"

Dipper shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure if there are any motels in Gravity Falls that could be of use to you. But my great uncle has a spare room in his place, and he'd be more than happy to hole the two of you up." Dipper replied.

That was a lie. The last time hitchhikers had showed up to the Mystery Shack, Stan had immediately grabbed one of several guns hidden throughout the shack and threatened to pump several rounds into their gastrointestinal tracts if they didn't leave his property. But Dipper was sure he could convince the old man to let these two stay the night. He had a feeling Stan and Rick would get along just fine, once introductions were out of the way, considering the strange similarities between the two.

"Well it doesn't look like we have much choice in the matter." declared Rick, dusting himself off. "Lead the way, kid."

* * *

 

On the walk back to the Mystery Shack, the trio regaled each other with tales of their adventures.

"So have you fought any weird creatures before?" Dipper asked the duo.

"Man oh man, have we ever. You should've been there when me and Morty fought those Cronenbergs." Rick sighed, his grin widening by the second. "Remember that Morty? Remember how you-*urp*-acted like a complete pussy while we were running from them, Morty?"

"I'd rather not, Rick." Morty replied tersely. Dipper figured the event must have been pretty embarrassing for the teenager.

"One time, I brought a video game character to life and had to figure out a way to defeat him and send him back into a game." Dipper blurted out.

Rick's eyes opened in bewilderment. Dipper wasn't sure if the old man believed him. After a few moments, Rick let out a slight chuckle, before turning to the boy.

"For a kid your age, Dipper, you've certainly led one hell of a life." Rick exclaimed, grabbing a hip flask out of his lab coat and taking a swig from its contents.

As Dipper conversed with Rick and Morty, he began to warm up to the duo. Rick reminded him an awful lot of Stan, with his bluntness and bitter sense of humor. But there was something about the old man that intrigued Dipper. And Morty, he seemed quite interesting too. Attitude problems aside, Dipper wanted to know what on earth would possess a teenager to go on inter-dimensional adventures with his grandfather. While Dipper been through his fair share of adventures himself, he certainly couldn't imagine travelling through space and time encountering aliens and whatnot. Although Dipper guessed if you were related to a genius scientist capable of engineering portal guns and weird creatures, the sky would be the limit in that situation.

As the trio neared the edge of the woods, Dipper spied the Mystery Shack in the distance. Mabel, Soos and Wendy were nowhere to be found. However, Dipper could see Stan still sitting out on the front porch, however. He figured the old man must have been waiting up for him. Stan noticed Dipper and began walking towards him with a rather annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Dipper! Where the heck have you been, it's nearly 7 o'clo-"

Stan stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the man in front of him. Dipper had never seen Stan look so intense in his entire life. Dipper looked back at Rick. The scientist had tensed up a fair bit, as if he'd just seen a ghost or something. The two old men pointed at each other, simultaneously opening their mouths.  
  
_**"YOU!!!!!!"**_


	3. The Passenger

"Sanchez! You crazy old wackjob, how have you been? I haven't seen you since the 70's!"

"Pines! Holy shit, I can't believe you're still alive! Oh my god, NOW I remember what dimension this is!"  
  
The two old men hugged it out, while Dipper looked on in confusion. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was he dreaming? Did this alcoholic scientist and his great uncle know each other somehow? It couldn't be true. He didn't think Stan was friends with anyone, let alone a dimension hopping scientist which Dipper had literally just met. Perhaps the stress was simply getting to him after all  
  
"Holy shit, you didn't tell me you were related to Stan freaking Pines, Dipper!" Rick exclaimed, pointing at Dipper with an expression of glee on his face.

Stan noticed the look on Dipper's face and coughed a little. "Uhh, I guess some explanations are in order kid."

* * *

Sunday October 21st, 1978.

San Francisco, California.

 _"Yes, yes I know. No I didn't know it was due today. Interest?! How in god's name can I owe you interest? Look Rico, I can get the money to you by Friday, I just have to find some takers, you know how slow business has been lately. I promise I'll get it to you by then, okay?"_  
  
Today was just a regular day for Stan Pines. A regular day in which he simply owed money to a Colombian drug dealer or face a beatdown at best, or something unthinkable at worse.

As Stan drove down the highway in his '65 Cadillac, he wondered how on earth he was going to pay Rico back. He could just as skip town and hope for the best, but Rico had a lot of friends across the country. What's to say Stan wouldn't get his legs broken if he walked into a bar next time he was in New York? Or whether he'd get jumped while walking down a street in Chicago? He had to pay him back somehow. But how exactly?

Over the past few months, Stan had been making a living as a nightclub promoter in West Berkley, booking various bands throughout the area. Stan himself didn't particularly care for the music, but he took great pleasure in overcharging suckers when it came to the door price. Unfortunately, being a promoter doesn't exactly pay well, and the lack of local talent in San Francisco was beginning to take a toll on Stan's business plans.

Just then, Stan noticed a man sitting on the side of the road, with a guitar case in one hand and an outstretched thumb in the other. The man was dressed in ripped jeans, a deep v-neck wifebeater and was clad in the most beat-up Chuck Taylors' Stan had ever laid eyes on. Something about him intrigued Stan, whether it was his general appearance or demeanour he couldn't tell. He pulled over and rolled down the window, catching the man's eye.

"Where are you headed, pal?"

The stranger looked down at Stan, a grimace on his face. "San Francisco. I'm guessing you're going the same way?" 

"You betcha. Need a lift?" Stan responded, patting the passenger seat.  
  
The man shrugged. "Sure, why not? Beats waiting for some other jackoff to come pick me up." The man got in and the two sped off.  
  
As they drove down the highway, Stan spied the guitar case in the back. "You, uhh, play music by any chance?" he asked, as nonchalantly as he could possibly manage.

"Yeah no shit I do. You think I lug that thing around just for my health?" The man retorted, his face still as sour as ever.

Stan winced a little. This guy seemed quite unpleasant. He was wondering whether he'd made a mistake picking him up. Stan thought it'd be a good idea to turn the radio on, just lighten to mood a little bit. As he fiddled around with the dials, the man suddenly motioned towards the radio. 

"Wait wait, hold on, leave it on this one!" The man exclaimed, his eyes lighting up, turning the volume dial up as far as it would go. The sounds of the radio emanated throughout the entire car.

 _'I am the passenger,_ _I stay under glass,_ _I look through my window so bright,_ _I see the stars come out tonight,_ _I see the bright and hollow sky, o_ _ver the city's ripped backsides, a_ _nd everything looks good tonight'._

On any other occasion, Stan would've immediately thrown out anybody who dared mess with his radio station. But when he heard the sweet sounds of Iggy Pop's _The Passenger_ ringing loudly throughout his car, he knew he couldn't be mad. He loved the hell out of that song.  
  
"I wouldn't have pegged someone like you as being into Iggy Pop, kiddo." Stan replied. 

The man's eyes lit up. "Holy shit, you have no idea. Two years ago when I was out of work, I followed him and Bowie around the country. That was a hell of a Fall tour, I tell you."  
  
Stan burst into an ear to ear grin. "You're into Bowie as well? God, back when I lived in New Jersey me and my brother spent three hours on a bus to Manhattan just to see him on the Ziggy Stardust tour. I remember it had the distinct musk of homeless people and urine, but god was it worth it just to hear him sing Starman."

The man held out his hand  "Name's Sanchez by the way. Rick Sanchez."  
  
Stan grinned and shook Rick's hand. "Stan Pines. Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr Sanchez." He knew he hadn't made a mistake picking this guy up.

* * *

"And then Squanchy says to me 'But Rick! I can't play this show without a bass pedal!', so I say to him 'You do your damn job Squanchy before I tell Birdperson you poked a hole in his condom the other night at that house party!'"

The two men had found themselves in a roadside bar on the outskirts of San Francisco. Stan couldn't believe his luck. He thought all hitchhikers did was rob you and potentially slash your tires when they were done. But this, this was fantastic. He hadn't been friends with anyone since he'd left New Jersey, and from the looks of things him and this Rick were hitting it off just fine.  
  
"So you're in a band Sanchez? I can't believe it, that's amazing."  
  
"Yeah, we're sort of a punk band. Think the Sex Pistols if they just wrote songs about getting wasted every night, that's kind of what we're going for." Rick replied, taking a sip from his drink.  
  
"So, are you guys based here?" Stan asked.  
  
"Yeah, we used to be based in New York. Had to leave due to all the gang violence. Plus I hated the cold, it's so much warmer out here on the west coast. The only problem here is we've had a hard time finding venues to play in." answered Rick, a twinge of sadness on his face.

Stan thought for a moment. This Rick Sanchez was certainly an interesting character. He was looking for a place to play music, Stan was looking for acts to book. Stan had monetary problems and it looked like this Sanchez. A twisted smile formed on Stan's face. Perhaps he wouldn't have to skip town after all.

"Y'know Sanchez, I've got this job booking acts for a local nightclub. If you're looking for somewhere to play, perhaps I could convince the owner of the place to get your band a spot on the next Friday's lineup? The two of us could overcharge the hell out of the door price and milk all the suckers in San Francisco for all they're worth? What'd you say?"  
  
Rick look stunned. "You really think I'd sell-out my artistic integrity just to make a few bucks on the side?"  
  
"Sure, why not. We could split the profits 50-50 and make a ton on the drinks." Stan mentioned, before sculling the rest of his drink. "What do you say? You interested"

Rick sat there for a few moments, mulling Stan's offer over. He took a huge swig of his drink, slammed the bottle down on the table, before   
  
"Well, I certainly like the idea of not living in a van for the next few years.  You've got a deal, Pines, you sneaky son of a bitch!" The two clinked their drinks together, before downing the rest, and heading out for a night of drunken debauchery.

* * *

"So anyway, where've you been all these years Sanchez? I tried getting in contact with you, but you never responded."

  
"It's a long story Pines, I haven't exactly spent the past few decades in this dimension." Rick replied, grabbing his hip flask. "Let's just say there's been some government-related issues I needed to sort out, mostly with the IRS."

  
Stan winced a little, knowing full well about the lengths the IRS could go to chase a man. "Well, in any case I'm happy to see you again pal." Stan then noticed his nephew staring at the two old men, his jaw agape.  
  
"By the way Pines, this is some nephew you've got here." Rick mentioned, tilting his head towards Dipper. "This Dipper kid's been telling me all about the crazy adventures this place has thrown at him. If I'd have known he was your nephew, I would've regaled him with some of our own debauched adventures." Rick chuckled, taking another sip from his flask.  
  
Dipper chimed in. "Rick, I thought you said you weren't from this dimension? How on earth did you meet Grunkle Stan?"  
  
Rick grinned. "I spent my early 20's kicking around dimension C-138, following bands around and engaging in some good natured youthful degeneracy." Rick explained. "After I left San Francisco, I felt it best to return to my own dimension. Not to mention The Flesh Curtains ended up breaking up after Squanchy got into some hard drugs. Poor bastard squanched so much cocaine up his nose, it'd put Aladdin Sane to shame."

Rick motioned towards Morty, who had been standing behind him the entire time, his arms folded in annoyance. Clearly the teenager would rather be anywhere else at this point in time.

"By the way Pines, this is my grandson Morty. I had to drag him with me, since he didn't have any interest in helping me."  
  
"You forced me to come with you Rick! I didn't want to be involved in this adventure, Rick! Y-y-you got me to use your damn portal gun and g-g-got the damn thing to screw up in the process! I didn't let your stupid creature into this dimension!" cried Morty, his eyes flashing angrily at the old man.  
  
"Morty calm down, you're embarrassing me in front of my old friend. Didn't your parents ever teach you any *urp* manners?" sighed Rick, rolling his eyes again.

"No! Screw you Rick! I-I'm sick of you dragging me on your idiotic adventures! Y-y-you're on your own for this one! I'm putting my foot down." Morty stormed off angrily in the direction of the forest.   
  
Dipper looked worried. "I think I'm gonna go after him, he seemed really upset." 

"Yeah yeah sure kid, you go do that. Come on Sanchez, we've got a lot of catching up to do......." Stan replied as him and Rick walked into the Mystery Shack, as Dipper chased after the surly teenager.


End file.
